They Finish Last
by somuchtyping35
Summary: Marcus Brewer is a civilian in palllet town with most of his friends gone to become widely known ,he's far behind with knowledge of the world, all he has in the way of support is his nidoran. When he comes in contact with a artifact his life changes good and horribly bad .


**Welcome to another story i,ve written , i like Pokemon allot and i hope many of you will like this story but first i want to put some things in the open.**

**The world is a mix of the anime and manga , it has the Pokedex owners from adventures but has characters like officer jenny and nurse joy most of the story will take place in kanto.**

Hard work will surpass talent but in the end it's also important that-

**Pallet Town - Professor Oak's Yard**

A Young man was slowly opening his eyes and was trying to pull out some energy from his awoken body."I think it's been one or three hours" said the boy while stretching himself . his hair was short but messy and the sides were shaved his height was around 5-11 and he wore a dark grey sleeved shirt ,black shorts that reached his knee cap , black socks that almost went over his knee caps and dark grey sneakers basically he looked goth.

**OC POV**

i,m Marcus Brewer a 17 year old civilian in pallet town i take part in delivering messages helping with reconstruction and occasionally watch over the Pokemon . 7 years ago my six friends set out to become famous they were all gifted with something that made them stand out , I stayed behind because i din't have that. Since then i see them on or there Mentioned on the media not as much as the pokedex owners though. Professor Oak then came to see me.

"Marcus your awake , good i need you to go to the bakery and give this letter to the owner ill give you a good bit of **P-[money]**

"that ok with me , ill get going ,they might also have some work too. " i said as i walked forward ," Nidoran Lets go !" i called out to my pokemon and he ran towards me with his happy expression i quickly returned him to his pokeball.

" wow your nidoran is quite athletic maybe you should train him." suggested Oak."

"nah i'm not as gifted as the others i'll probably fail in that." i said as i looked at my pokeball.

" NONSENSE! every trainer can be as strong if they push forward not bring themselves down , your father once told me that!" i was surprised the professor said that and i looked at him with a shocked expression, my father was a pokemon trainer in his youth but is currently in Sinnoh.

" look .. im sorry i yelled but your a very young smart kid and to see you neglecting the world around you is unsettling," as he said that i realized he had a point and wondered , do i really plan on living like this?

"It's ok professor you only care about my future i can understand that , i just... Haven't decided yet." i only stared at the ground when i said that.

"very well , we can find some other time to talk Marcus." then Oak went back to his lab and i headed my way too.

getting around wasn't hard and i honestly did not mind going places , which why i have a dirt Bike, one of the residents had this laying around its said before there was top of the line motorcycles , officers would use these .They were easy to maintain , lightweight and not as pricey . of course now only a few people had them since they were discontinued.

**Pallet Town Bakery**

This place was build a few years ago after Pokemon master red became champion , its the only bakery so most people get there birthday cakes and sweets here. as i walked in i was greeted by a familiar face,

" Marcus are you here for work or our pastries ?"

This girl was Mary she's the assistant at this place , when her family moved in they build ed the bakery, I actually asked her out a year ago but she declined and acts like it never happened , I was too embarrassed to ever ask why she said no.

"Mostly Work , is your Mom around?" I replied while looking around

"no , its her day off today , i can give her the message though."

I handed her the letter then she told me" here's a delivery of bread that officer jenny from Viridian city wants she also has something that would interest the professor ,she's on her way here but its better to meet her halfway, would you mind?"

I Agreed and went back to my bike , the more time i would think of what the professor said the more i realize theirs not much here . my Nidoran is happy to just be with me but people see more potential to him... just not me. a good 30 minutes passed and i reached my destination all i could do is wait. The sun was starting to set and it would be dangerous to drive at night with the wild pokemon roaming around. " where could she be?" i muttered , I then saw a figure from afar stumbling towards my direction. i squinted my eyes and realized that it was officer jenny. i rushed to see what happened and discovered the worst.

" YOUR BLEEDING!" i quickly yelled as i approached her .

" TAK- TAKE! this bag to the professor immediately" she shoved the bag to my torso and grabbed the source of her bleeding.

"What are you talking about we need to get you medical attention i,ll.."

"BOY! I WONT REPEAT MYSELF ! THIS IS AN ORDER FROM AN OFFICER DO IT!"

I could only look at her with a confused expression before my body moved i took the bag and jogged to my bike while taking quick glances at the officer. she only rested her body against a tree before my view of her was gone."

" C,mon you darn bike we have to get there quickly!" i yelled as i was going through the forest. It was getting dark and my mind was racing with thoughts i was halfway towards the lab then all of a sudden.

[CRASH!] I Was knocked down and so was my bike i looked at my arms and luckily got only a few scrapes," what was that?" i said as i was getting up.

my eyes widened as a saw a large rodent taking a stance at me. " a Radicate of all times. I,m probably in your territory right i,m just leaving okay." i was slowly walking to my bike while facing the pokemon."RAAAA!" the Radicate Growled at my movements ,i then saw why he attacked me ,the bread from my backpack that's what he's after .If I can just get to the bag and throw it away the hungry Radicate will leave to.

I quickly sprinted towards my bike to get the bag, my hand grabbed the strap but then facing me was the radicate then tackled me to the ground and i started feeling pure pain. My eyes slowly opened again looking at the stars and as my eyes looked downward the radicate was still approaching me then it happened ,[POP] something opened but what was it .

"GRRRR" that was my Nidoran he came out to help me i quickly tried calling him back but my voice could't reach him then the radicate focused its attacks on him , i was starting to lose it." Am I really this weak?!" I thought to myself

Radicate looked like it was over powering my nidoran until Radicate got hit by my Nidoran's double kick . nidoran then looked at me real quick , as if he's waiting for a command. I grew up with this pokemon and it only took me now to realize how stupid I am and how Strong my Nidoran is." I,m sorry Nidoran That its been like this your whole life." as i said that while lifting myself up i dropped the bag officer jenny gave me, it opened slightly revealing some hard stone.

" I Failed You as a caretaker , but i wont fail you as the most important person in your life!" when i said that the stone shined and some voice giggled into my head then everything went blank.

"Whats your destiny?" asked the voice that belonged to a women , I could Only Reply

"Don't have one." it took a few seconds for the unknown voice to talk back.

" I see ... well that makes both of us that have allot of time on our hands."i could only listen now to what she was saying.

"My names Lane , i was a mercenary long ago, i tamed strong pokemon and went to capture a pokemon called Darkrai. I was defeated then he placed a curse on me that formed me into a spirit that cannot rest in peace until i help a suffering Person in need , but i warn you if you accept my help you have to accept full responsibility for your actions. "

It Took a while to answer back but i only said " ok"

as if nothing happened Nidoran and the Radicate were facing each other the same way , i then said to my pokemon " Nidoran "Listen well." my voice had life in it , there was no fear or unsettling thoughts within me. i then smirked out of nowhere while facing the Radicate.

**Professor Oak's Lab**

BANG BANG BANG

" yes yes i,m coming , what could it be this time?" as Oak opened the door.

" My Goodness Marcus! What happened?!" Oak Was staring at a kid with lots of dirt ,some blood on his clothes and a depressed face.

**I Hope most of you enjoyed that , i know some of those things were cliche but i really am trying to bring a depressing story. reviews are always appreciated. I,m also sorry if things were to fast paced.**


End file.
